Grouping
by Kougafan37
Summary: Inuyasha meets Kagome in a facility both captive and met one day. Can they escape? Or will they be trapped inside forever?
1. Meet the Characters

Author: Kenny

Grouping

Chapter: 1

Meet the characters

Just so you know the ages are: Rin:16 Kagome: 16 Inuyasha: 17 Sesshomaru: 18. If they are OOC… oh well

Inuyasha is a half human half demon that was pulled into thisfacility when he was 13. Of course he wasn't going down without a fight but they shot him with a tranquilizer that was strong enough to knock him out. Now, according to the person that kidnapped him thinks it's time for him to get a "partner". He thinks this program is a joke and wants to get out.

Kagome is a full human that was pulled into thisfacility when she was 12. One day when she was walking home, they jumped out of a bush and knocked her out. Now (just as I said for Inuyasha) that guy is making her choose a partner as well. She thinks that this program might be the best thing in this stupidfacility.

Sesshomaru is a youkai that was taken into thisfacility when he was 14, the same day Inuyasha was and the same fate came upon both. Sesshomaru tries everyday to escape but never prevails. He hates the partner idea and is thinking of trying to escape twice a day now.

Rin is a full human that was brought into the program when she was 12 also. They tried to bring her in the same way as Kagome but beat up the guy that tried to knock her out. Finally, she was hit from behind and knocked unconscious. She thinks that Kagome is telling the truth and agrees.

That was to introduce everyone to the people. There will be others that pop in along the way also. Please review!


	2. The Meeting

Author: Kenny

Chapter: 2

The Meeting

Grouping

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Hey! I'm back. I would like to say that I'll only write another chapter if I get some reviews because they tell me if my story is good or bad. 1. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga might be in this story. Just in case some people don't know, each person in this place has their own little house consisting of 4 rooms: One bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, one living room, and a little place off to the side for a washer and dryer. Now on to the story.

It was morning as Kagome Higurashi got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair, take a shower, and dress in her best clothing to get ready for the meeting of all the girls. This was the day grouping began.

As Kagome walked out of her bathroom she walked to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and milk and got a bowl to mix it in. As she finished her meal she heard a knock on the door that lead to the farther inside that would take her to the meeting, and went to answer it. Of course it was the guards that would escort her to the meeting. When they handcuffed her, they started their walk.

When her alarm clock went off, Rin hopped out of bed like a rabbit and skipped into the bathroom. She proceeded to brush her hair and her teeth, take a shower and dress in her finest clothes.

When she got out of the bathroom, she galloped all the way to the kitchen (boy, isn't she happy?). She opened the fridge and pulled out two eggs along with some turkey chunks, cheese, and butter. Then she started up the stove and proceeded to make her omelet.

When she finished, a knock was heard on her door (aren't these guys just sufficient on time) and she answered it. As soon as she opened it, she turned around and held her hands behind her back and was cuffed. They too, started their walk.

As Inuyasha woke up, he rolled off of his bed and landed on his face. When he got up, he went into the bathroom to do the same things that the girl's did. But, when he brushed his hair, he had accidentally put toothpaste on it, considering how tired he was, that was normal.

When he got out of the bathroom, he went to the kitchen and ate a bowl of…baking powder? When he found out what he was eating so fast, he spit out everything inside of his mouth and dumped out his bowl. Then he filled his bowl with his favorite food, ramen.

When he finished, the guards came (as efficient as always) and took him to the same place where the girls would be.

When Sesshomaru got up, he wasn't as clumsy as his half brother. He got up in a neat manner, walked to the bathroom and did what everyone else did.

When he got out, he walked to the kitchen and prepared everything for breakfast and then ate it. Just as the others the guards showed up on their cue and took him to the place where everyone else would be.

As Kagome walked into the room the guards took her handcuffs off and guided her to a desk where she sat down and waited to see who they would pair her with.

As Kagome was sitting down waiting, her door was opened and in walked a hanyou with guards following him. Then he was uncuffed and sat down at the table across from Kagome. "Kagome this is Inuyasha and Inuyasha this is Kagome," one of the guards said as he walked out.

Rin was sitting at a table in her own room waiting to see who they would pair her with. Her door was soon opened and in walked a youkai. "Rin this is Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru this is Rin," one guard said as he walked out.

Sort of a cliffy huh? You don't get to know what happens till next chapter. Please review, See ya!


	3. The Conversations

Author: Ken

Grouping

The Conversations

I'm here to write another chapter of Grouping as a reviewer has asked for one.

Kagome was a little scared being alone in a room with a hanyou. She decided trying to talk might make her feel better. "Hello, how are you?" She asked hoping for an answer. "What does it look like?" He responded, giving her an answer she didn't want.

"Well it looks like your bored and you hate this whole idea," she said. "How did you guess?" He said in a sarcastic tone. She then became a little angry. "Well I thought this program was going to be fun, but apparently you don't care," she responded in a slightly angered tone. "Damn right," he responded quickly.

"Well you better get used to me because I'm going to be living with you for however long they think we should be together," she said to him. Then two guards came into the room.

"We are here to escort you to your living quarters. So who's building do you wish to go to for gathering to move to the others quarters?" one of the guards said. "We'll go to his to gather his things and then move them to mine," Kagome responded before Inuyasha had a say. They were then pulled out will Inuyasha muttering about unfair women.

(Changing people)

Rin was speechless as of what to say to this youkai. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I don't know probably because they forced me here," she replied. "Why would they put me with a weak human and not a powerful youkai, I wonder," he said questioning himself. "Why would they put me with a youkai and not a human?" Rin said questioning herself.

"Do not think that I will do anything for you even though we are being forced together," Sesshomaru said. "I will not expect anything of you then," she replied quickly.

Just then the guards came in. "We are here to escort you to your living quarters. So who's building do you wish to go to for gathering to move to the other's quarters?" one of the guards said. "Do as the human wishes," Sesshomaru said to the guards. " Lets gather my things and move to Sesshomaru's quarters," she said. They were then taken out of the room and proceeded to Rin's quarters.

That's it, so review for me to update, See ya!


	4. The Move

Author: Ken

Grouping

The Move

Time for an update, sorry for the wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha got to his place he slowly walked around getting his stuff together. "Hurry up, I don't want to be standing here all day," Kagome said. "Then leave," Inuyasha replied. "I have a better idea, I'll help you," Kagome replied as she began to look around for things to gather.

While Kagome started to pick up his things, Inuyasha began to move slower. When Kagome stopped paying attention, Inuyasha sat down and turned on the T.V. Kagome noticed this and stopped what she was doing. "I could use some help," she said. "Well you shouldn't have started messing with my stuff," he replied carelessly.

As she was finishing with his things, Kagome threw a bag of ramen at him. "Why do you like this stuff so much?" she asked. "It's portable, it's easy to make, and it tastes good," he replied calmly. "Well I'm done, so lets go," Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up and walked out the door to the guards.

"Hey! I can't carry all this on my own," she said. "Oh well," Inuyasha replied, "I'm not helping." So Kagome ended up dragging all of it over to her "house". Inuyasha opened the door and plopped down on the couch. He turned on the T.V. and threw a bag of Ramen at Kagome. "Make this for me will ya," he said. She threw it back and simply replied "No."

So as in the loading of the items, Kagome was the only one unloading things, and Inuyasha had to make his own Ramen. Right when he was thinking about why he has a woman living with him that doesn't cook, Kagome finally finished. She then laid down on the couch. Inuyasha got back and was about to sit on the couch when he saw her lying down.

"Move," he said sternly (if you were looking for a touchy moment there, not what you were expecting huh?). "No, go sit in one of the chairs," Kagome said. "I was comfortable here," Inuyasha said. "Well too bad, cause now I'm laying here," she replied. "Whatever," he said before sitting on her legs. "What is wrong with you? Don't you have any respect for personal boundaries!" she yelled before kicking him off of her.

Inuyasha then looked down shocked. His Ramen was thrown out across the floor. "No, my Ramen," he whispered to himself. "You have gone too far!" he yelled at her. "It was just ramen go make some more," she said. He then walked out angrily muttering about stupid women not respecting Ramen.

On the other side of the building, Rin was gathering things she would need like clothes. Sesshomaru was just standing outside of the door, waiting for her to emerge so that they could leave. When Rin finally gathered her things, they proceeded to Sesshomaru's place of living. They walked in and Sesshomaru proceeded to his room to think about how he would try to escape today.

When Rin finally got her things sorted away she went to see what Sesshomaru was doing. She walked into his room and saw a sort of map lain out across the bed. "What is this?" she asked. "It is my plan to escape," he replied calmly. "So if you could leave so I can concentrate, I would be… pleased," he said. "Actually, I would like to watch you plan your great escape," she replied. "Do as you wish," he said.

"I think when they take me out, I'll go after my guards then proceed to quadrant 3 where I will take out the remaining 10 guards and walk out of the door," he said while writing scribbles across the map. "I think you should take out your guards, go to quadrant 1, take out the five guards and sneak out through the Engine room," Rin said making other scribbles on the map. "I like the way you think," he replied. "Of course you do," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Well review and find out. See ya!


End file.
